


Unplanned Event

by TriggerHappyB



Series: SouMako Drabbles [4]
Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, College AU, Flirting, Humor, M/M, student!Sosuke, teacher!Makoto, trying to ignore said flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggerHappyB/pseuds/TriggerHappyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto decides to have class at an event on campus. But he didn't intend to sit next to Sousuke who may or may not have been flirting with him the past few weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned Event

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing has been sitting on my computer for over a year now. I decided I should stop being lazy and just finish it. Hope you like it. Let me know if there are any errors.

This was one of the reasons why he hated night classes. His professors decided to up and move class to an event. Granted it had something to do with the class but that was not the point. A little heads up would’ve been nice. Sousuke yawned trying to focus on what the presenters were saying but he couldn’t. And there was a very good reason why that was. He was currently sitting next to his professor who seemed to be trying to move away from him in the limited amount of space they had.

Aw isn’t that cute. The raven smirked slouching down in his seat hearing someone behind him whine that they couldn’t see. Probably didn’t help much since he was taller than most and in the third row. He saw Makoto peek at him out the corner of his eye. The raven smirked and winked at him causing the other male to flush and look back at his notes. 

Sousuke wondered how his teacher could pay attention to the presenter. But he guessed that’s what professors do. To him it was boring as hell. And his mind kept wandering to…different things, namely his brown haired teacher next to him. His thoughts started out innocent enough. What would Makoto look like if he kissed him right now? In front of all these students who weren’t paying attention to what was being said. Or maybe they were. Maybe no one would notice them. Sousuke chuckled to himself. Imagining Makoto slowly turning red and sputtering for the first few minutes. Then reprimand him something fierce. Or worse he’d leave without saying anything. But then if he did kiss Makoto then that would put Makoto in a worse position. 

The young raven crossed his arms, his fingers brushing against Makoto’s arm. He felt the brunette stiffen a bit under the light touch. He tried wiggling away but didn’t get very far. Again Sousuke thought that was so cute. Maybe this would be a fun event. A little teasing never hurt…right?

~~~  
Makoto was writing down notes and asking questions that he wished his students asked. Trying his best to ignore Sousuke sitting next to him. He shouldn’t be acting like this around a student. Not like their relationship could go…why was he thinking that?! Bad Makoto. The only relationship between him and Sousuke was that of a teacher and student. Nothing more and nothing less. It’s not like he wanted it to become anymore than what they were. 

He went back to listening and jotting down interesting points that he was for or against. His pen stuttered a bit when he felt the brush of fingers. At first he thought it was an accident but then it happened again more teasing. He felt the hair on his arm stand up. He tried hard to stop the light shiver that ran down his spine. But from the smirk on the raven’s face he failed horribly. 

Makoto shifted away from Sousuke again not getting very far when he bumped into the teacher sitting next to him. He mumbled a sorry and crossed his legs, going back to writing. Makoto was able to ignore Sousuke and the touches for most of the lecture. 

“Thank you everyone for coming. We hope you have a good night.” The student lecturer bowed and everyone seemed to get up at once and rush to the elevators. 

“Hey professor Makoto, do we have class after this.” Toru asked when he was able to make his way over. 

“Um no we can continue our lecture next time. Let everyone know they can go home.” Makoto smiled and blushed madly when he realized how close Sousuke was standing to him. 

“Excuse me, professor.” He seemingly purred. How was it that Makoto was the only one that heard him?! The teacher shuffled out of the aisle and moved to the side letting the other through. 

“Don’t be late next week, Yamazaki-kun.” He was able to get out. 

“See you next week professor.” Sousuke only smirked and waved. Heading to the stairs because there was still a long wait for the elevators. Would he ever get tired of messing with his teacher? Nah.


End file.
